Sigh No More
by Imgonnaneedabiggermouth
Summary: Thanks to a wealthy uncle, Dean and his family move to Rhode Island. With the chance to go to college, Dean pursues a career as an artist. One day, he meets a sailor with short black hair and beautiful blue eyes. Inspired by the song "Sigh no More".


"Sigh No More": A Destiel Fanfiction

Dean Winchester and his family had settled down at last. After a lifetime moving around with their father he was finally able to sigh with relief. John Winchester, a washed up musician took his boys where his job called. They never questioned him, understanding that what he did kept the food on the table. But one day a letter came in the mail. It's funny how a tiny sheet of paper with words printed on it can change a person's life so completely. But with the death of some unknown uncle they had a house, money, and an old art shop he had owned. The celebration was closely followed by John filling their old 78 Ford F150 with a tank of gas and packing the bed with their goods. Even more luck followed, and he had a permanent gig, playing with a symphony based in their new home, Newport, Rhode Island. They were short a violinist, and John was really quite good.

Dean and Sam stared out the trucks window, as AC/DC played on the radio. The scenery progressively changed, and their eyes drank it in. A few days and motels later, they were on the long strip or road passing, as the sign said " 1st beach". The water was nestled in a large cove, filled with surf shops and restaurants. A carousel spun directly on the beach and Sam's eyes lit up. They drove past the beach and a mansion sat atop the incline.

"No friggin' way." Dean murmured under his breath. Coming from Kansas, they had never seen anything so beautiful outside of magazines.

"That's called Cliff Walk." John interjected. His smile was wide, and his wrinkles appeared beside his eyes from the grin. It was the type of grin Dean hadn't seen in many years. They passed the mansion, which turned out to be a restaurant called the Spiced Pear. "The whole walk is a mile long with mansions dappled all over."

"Wait," Sam asked. "What does _our_ house look like?" John kept quiet but his lips pursed together in a secret smile. He made the motions of locking his lips and throwing away the key. "Dad," Sam whined, "C'mon tell us." Dean peeked in the back seat to see Sam throw his hands out in exasperation, and his smile broke the surface. He actually chuckled aloud, seeing Sammy so happy, it may be girly, but it warmed his heart. Soon the whole car was smiling and laughing. John turned down a road a little off the main street. Beach-goers walked by, umbrella's clutched in hand. They continued down the neighborhood for a moment until John pulled into a driveway on the right. The house was… wow. It was two stories with a grey blue paint job, like the sea when calm. White rectangular pillars sat on both sides of the front door, which was painted a garish red that made the house fit. A large garage was separate to the house, with a second story. It was an amazingly upscale neighborhood, the beach maybe a ten minute walk. The three hopped out of the car, giddy with excitement. Dean could have sworn he heard Sam sob a little as they stood out front. The air smelled of the flowers planted in the front, and the fresh air from the ocean. Dean stepped behind his little brother, they were equal heights, and the boy was only a freshman in high school. He wrapped an arm around him, and Sam wiped away a tear. John pulled out the key and they approached the front door. It slid in with a satisfying click, and the door opened slowly with a comforting creak. A diamond chandelier was above, and the facets cast rainbows on the vaulted ceiling. It was painted an olive green with a grand staircase of dark wood. The boys gave each other a look and pushed up the stairs. Dean went left, Sam right. Dean walked in on a comfortable room, furnished with a cream bed and a window seat. The walls were gray and the had paintings of forest scenes. He sat on the bed, awestruck. These kind of things don't just happen to people. A radio sat next to the bed, and he turned it on, not bothering to change the frequency he let the folksy song play on. It wasn't his usual style but the lyrics caught him.

_Sigh no more, no more  
One foot in sea, one on shore  
My heart was never pure  
You know me  
You know me_

_But man is a giddy thing  
Oh man is a giddy thing  
Oh man is a giddy thing  
Oh man is a giddy thing_

Love; it will not betray you  
Dismay or enslave you, it will set you free  
Be more like the man you were made to be

The song played, and played again. Dean wondered if the radio was broken, but honestly, he didn't care.


End file.
